User talk:General Grham
admin *Could you make me a admin here? I know my fanon and I would be a great admin here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:17, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Also I tried to create a infobox but for some reason got screwed up, I have to go for now but I'll be back.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:57, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Lets see your a bueritcrate (Spelled right?) here and over at NCIS wiki how many should we have here?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:19, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Sure but I want to be know as the Beast Wars admin.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:23, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Yesss. hmmm my sig has a pic red link could you uplode a pic of a predacon symbol? Oh and I meant I want users to think of me as the beast wars guy.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:26, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I was hoping for you to uplode it under the names Troyb2.jpg but whatever.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:30, 1 July 2007 (UTC) P.S, how did you know that your wiki was up?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:31, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Ahh I'll check mine later, soo we need more users, whats the fun of being admins and bureaucrat if we dont have any users.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:37, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I like it, hmmm lets see I'm no good at uploding pics you see (I know weird) and I need only four pics, one is transmetal tarantulas, shockwave, scorpanok (Beast Wars) and last but not least a pic of the tri predacus council.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:34, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *nope.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:38, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Thats perfect, you know I have both the organic one and the transmetal one in toy form, my organic one is from japan.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:47, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Go to the transfomers wiki and type in coucil, it will then show you a list of councils including the preacus one.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:52, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Nope.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Waz up Waz up man...I dont know anything about Transformers, but I'm here to help anyway. Can you give me a short summary on Transformers?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 03:38, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks. Um...you don't need to give me the welcome, but its okay, beause I know everything on there.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 16:05, 2 July 2007 (UTC) DL *Well me tyler and you should be the DL's until we get lots more members, until then we must get more users and fast.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:32, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Nope...we cant ask because that would be spamming. lets create a pred gov hmmm.21:36, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree with it. Hmm sooo what you want to do?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:52, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:56, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Did you creat a gov infobox?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Good.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:01, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Needs color, we must now create our own version of the predacon government. I'll be back you start.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:13, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I like it, got to go.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Can I be part of the FA board?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:21, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *I'll tell you how it is my friend, mean time we should have a party for its opening, get some videos and talk.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 16:35, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Also The Decepticons rule!!!!!! Sure.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 19:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, I'm thinking of making a character. What exactly are Autobots?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 19:27, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Can you give me a name for my Autobot?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 20:31, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Maximal! *I see your more of a maximal then a pred..hmm you fool the decepticons and predacons have always won, including the death of prime at megatrons hands (Only to come back a season later).Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:54, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *I have to go to the movie now, go to youtube and you'll find thing on the pred. I tell you about the movie later.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 21:09, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Grham I just got the new transfomers video game! So far I'm a deceoticon in a military base killing everyone :) but I keep geting killed myself.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:28, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I didnt get users but listen. First of you'll have to go yourself but I'll say this, two decepticons live through the movie, one is a traitor and the other is scorpanoke. Also the game is awsome, I'm killing the military.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:35, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *I just got an idea for an article, uplode the pics of all the decepticons from the movie, there at transfomer wiki.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:49, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Yes good. Transfomers wiki is a wiki for vandels, the pics have stuiped things like jokes and users can say F**k and it horrible. So want to get more users or something?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:24, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I dont want to go wiki to wiki looking, let them come to us, for some reason I feel like screaming COBRA!!!!!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:29, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *There I fixed the welcome template. Also do you know who COBRA is?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:31, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) nD-XfyOObVQ *Being a Admin rules!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:06, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *(Enters dressed like Cobra Commander leader of cobra) Indeed. Now for more policeys! Oh and I have a video you would find funny..hold on..Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) gzyyCxvZHmY I'm running for admin.Darthtyler 15:23, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 15:31, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Can you help me with my FA tabs on the Rocky Wiki?Darthtyler 15:36, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Okay thanks.Darthtyler 15:40, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Pic *Grham could you please get me a pic of Cobra commander? I need that pic.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I made the tabs, but they're messing up.Darthtyler 15:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 15:59, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Hey that's two nicknames I have! Darth and Tyler!Darthtyler 16:03, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Sorry I have to go for now but I'll be back in an hour or two. All Hail Cobra!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 16:19, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Okay what do you think of Gigimas Prime so far?[[User:Darthtyler|Darthtyler]] 18:29, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Does it break any canon?Darthtyler 18:51, 5 July 2007 (UTC) COBRA *I'm back!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 18:52, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Hey I proposed a policy. There's a link to it on the Main pageDarthtyler 20:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I have to go Grham, I have COBRA matters at hand. Also call me cobra commander now or commander for shory.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:47, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *See ya.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:53, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Sure.Darthtyler 20:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) When does the tense poliy become official?Darthtyler 20:59, 5 July 2007 (UTC) And when do I become admin? You made Troyb an admin before he even did anything.DarthtylerTalk 21:04, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Dont worry about the admin powers. I've been an admin on atleast one wiki since April.DarthtylerTalk 21:08, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Yeah, I like the personal attack poilcy. I cant wait to this wiki becomes huge!DarthtylerTalk 21:40, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I'm back, I know it wasnt long but it seems my matters were finished quickly.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:08, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *And I see youv made tyler a admin, wounderful...Sssooo what do ya want to do, talk or whatever.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:17, 5 July 2007 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, where did you go? It seemed a pretty short while.DarthtylerTalk 22:17, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Ohhhhhh...I'm gonna work on Gigimas Prime.DarthtylerTalk 22:20, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Make something like the seante hall and a fanon cantina but name it.....Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:22, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *We should. Well want else do you want to do?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Here In case you didn't realize, I'm here.--Shadowphobia 22:58, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, my wireless keyboard quit working. Its working now though. ::That was me. Anyway: Rollback rights? Besides that, I'm going to make a hello template, and maybe make a new logo.--Shadowphobia 23:41, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :::Wait there is a hello template. Never mind. I'm going to try to make a new logo though...--Shadowphobia 23:43, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Here ya go! It seems somewhat better than the other...to me, at least. --Shadowphobia 23:53, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Are you going to change it? --Shadowphobia 15:02, 6 July 2007 (UTC) wikia *My spidermanfanon idea has been accepted!!!!! Go to request wikia and you'll find the link, I have to go and set everything up, bye.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:19, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I hope so! But I dont know anything about transformers...so if were going to have transformer clans...DarthtylerTalk 17:14, 6 July 2007 (UTC) OK.DarthtylerTalk 22:16, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *Come back on SW fanon IRC.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:37, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *Do we have a IRC? *Yesss!!! IRC We do not create IRC channels until a wiki has a large community. It looks like you and your group of friends have plenty of places to talk to each other. :) — Catherine (talk) 23:55, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *Too bad. If you want me I'll be at SW fanon IRC.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:32, 7 July 2007 (UTC) *Hey want to go on IRC at SW fanon?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:04, 8 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree. Want to go to IRC?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 17:59, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Sure I'll join in but I'm putting my efforts into the SWF wiki for about a week or so.DarthtylerTalk 18:52, 10 July 2007 (UTC) give them a week. DarthtylerTalk 19:41, 10 July 2007 (UTC) yes *Well as head of spideryfanon we are now official friends (Poof!) yahh wow hoo. O.k. so want to do something?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:56, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Want to go to IRC at SW fanon?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:07, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Article Alrighty, I made a new article, I'm still editing it to make it better. Tak 12:38, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Hey, dude, my article is nothing compared to yours! I need to get working on mine! Yours is great! Tak 15:52, 11 July 2007 (UTC) FA What's FA? Tak 16:49, 11 July 2007 (UTC)